Spongebob's Multiverse Party
by SaurusRock625
Summary: I host a party, and invite all of my author friends. I remember the time Spongebob hosted a party in the Multiverse, and tell the story! My personal take on the episode, Party Pooper Pants.


_**Language key**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"French Narrator"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob Squarepants, or any other show used in this!**_

* * *

_**French Narrator:** _"And now we go to Fan fiction City,where we meet up with one author in particular who has written a new story for everyone's enjoyment! Tune in now for... Spongebob's Multiverse Party! With your host, SaurusRock625!"

The scene pulls up to a single floor house that is decorated with lists and lots of party stuff. On the door is a piece of paper that says 'Party Here!' in big bold letters. The door opens to reveal a man who appears to be blind due to the blindfold across his eyes. He has black hair, strange gills on his neck, and is wearing clothes that are dark pink and seem to be made of Vulpimancer fur. This is me. My name's SaurusRock625.

**"Hey! You people get off my lawn!"** I yell at the audience. "Wha? Party?!"

I rip off the party sign from my door, trying and failing to not seem suspicious. The operative word being 'trying'.

"There ain't no party here! Go on now, scram!" I say to the audience.

"Hey, guys! Come on in!" Paul Draco said. _**(I'm not gonna describe any of the other authors in this fic. Just look up their profiles on the site.)**_

"Paul! Can't ya see I'm trying to keep out the riffraff?!" I ask my friend.

"Riffraff? That's our story's audience, ya dummy!" Paul informs me.

I use the gills on my neck to get a better whiff of the audience's scent, and sure enough I recognize all of the readers. I start to feel incredibly stupid from my earlier behavior.

"Ohhh, ha ha ha! Of course it is! I was just testing you guys!" I said.

"Welcome! *Gasp!* Say, ya didn't bring Ben and the others with you, did ya?" I ask. "Gee, I sure hope everyone got their invitations."

* * *

_*****In Bikini Bottom*****_

* * *

Spongebob and the other characters from the Multiverse are all gathered in front of Spongebob's pineapple holding invitations. The ink on the invitations has been smudged due to being underwater, and Spongebob decided to break the ice.

"I'd sure like to go to this party, but I can't read the invitation." Spongebob said.

"Neither can any of us, Spongebob." Gwen said.

"Whoever sent these things must have no idea about the physical limitations of life underwater." said Omi as he took a second look at his invite. "Well, I suppose we should throw these into the fire!"

They all throw their invitations into a bonfire that seemed to come out of nowhere. And if they're underwater how can there be a fire of any kind?! One of life's eternal mysteries.

* * *

_*****Back At My Place*****_

* * *

"Ah well! Come on in!" I say to the audience.

We go inside to see lots of different authors enjoying themselves at my party. I start walking around in order to introduce them to a few of my author friends. There are even some cartoon characters who were invited here.

"Let me introduce you." I say as I walk up to Paul's sister, Julie. "This here's Julie Draco. She's been taking a break over here on account of she's been dancing her toes off! Ain't that right, Julie?"

"No, I'm over here because the Box Ghost won't stop babbling about boxes." Julie explained.

"Oh. Remind me to blow him up later." I ask.

"No problem, Saurus!" Julie said.

Next I meet up with one of my oldest friends from the cartoon universe. An old sailor that I'm sure EVERYONE knows about.

"That's Popeye the Sailor! Hey there, Popeye! Long time no see!" I say to him.

"**Who DARES to interrupt Neptune?!" **

I start to panic because of the lightning flashing indoors. I immediately apologize to the angered merman.

"Sorry about that, Neppy! Uh, that's Neptune. He's king of the sea." I say with a bit of sarcasm at the end.

I walk up to a few party guests to check and make sure everyone's having a good time. After a moment, I wipe the sweat from my brow, and my neck to keep my scent receptors in good working order.

"Boy, hosting a party sure is hard work! That reminds me of the time when Spongebob hosted a party in the multiverse. You guys wanna read about that?" I ask the audience.

The camera pans up and down to show that they're nodding yes. I am pleasantly surprised by that.

"Ya do?! Well then, launch the chapter!" I declare excitedly.

* * *

_**Spongebob's Multiverse Party!**_

* * *

"Ah, Bargain Mart. A place where all the undersea folk can purchase many essential items."

Spongebob runs through the store as if he was being chased by Jason Vorhees. He has a shopping cart with him, so I assume that he's doing some shopping. He stops by a bunch of cans stacked in an upside down pyramid. He takes the bottom one, and runs off. How those other cans stayed suspended in the air like that, I'll never know. After a bit more running, Spongebob makes it to the check out line, and slams the can in front of the cashier. After that, he checks his stopwatch.

"Nineteen seconds! That's a new record, Lou!" Spongebob says in excitement.

"Uh, that's great Spongebob." Lou says, not seeming to care. "One forty two."

But it's not an official record, until we record it in the Book of Records!" Spongebob says, taking out the aforementioned book.

Lou sighs at this behavior. There are a lot of times where he HATES his job. And when he has to deal with Spongebob is at the top of that list.

"Nineteen seconds." Spongebob says to himself.

"Okay, so it's a dollar forty two…" Lou said.

"Sign here please." requests Spongebob as he gives Lou a pen to sign with.

Lou takes the Pen and signs his name. Spongebob has him sign the book in a few more places for good measure. That's when Spongebob notices something sticking out of the book, and takes it out.

"Oh ho, look! It's a picture I took of you the first time I ever came here." said Spongebob, looking at the photo.

The picture in question shows Lou when he was younger. Possibly when he first started working at Bargain Mart. He was smiling, had big bright eyes, and not a hair on his face. Now however, Lou had droopy eyes, was frowning, and had five 'o'clock shadow. Spongebob laughed a bit while reminiscing.

"Look at you, so young and happy! Where do the years go?" Spongebob asks.

That's when a stack of boxes that was surrounded by helium balloons caught his eye. Spongebob walked over, and leaned in to get a closer look.

"Hey, what's this? 'Plan Your Own Party Kit'? Hey Lou, how much?" Spongebob asked.

"For the Plan Your Own Party Kit? Oh, we're having a special on those. Uhh, they're free!" said Lou. "But ya have to leave. RIGHT. NOW."

* * *

_*****At Spongebob's Pineapple*****_

* * *

Spongebob was currently in his home reading over the directions in the Plan Your Own Party Kit. He was talking to his pet snail named Gary, and trying to follow the directions to the kit to the letter.

"Let's see, Gary. According to the Plan Your Own Party Kit, invitations are the first order of business. 'A short guest list containing only close friends and acquaintances equals soiree success.' Well, you heard the man Gary! Only our closest friends!" Said Spongebob.

"Who the barnacle is Spongebob Squarepants?" asked a fish man with glasses.

He had gotten an invitation to Spongebob's party, but seemed to not know who this guy was. How strange.

"I believe you went to kindergarten with him, dear." informed his wife from the kitchen.

"Kindergarten, huh?" the man said to himself.

He looked at an old photo from his kindergarten days, and saw a younger Spongebob in his class photo. His eyes squinted in recognition.

"Oh yeah, Squarepants." he said. "Well, I guess it's time to move again."

While this was going on, Spongebob was cooking up a storm. He was getting all of the refreshments he would need for the party that would be happening that night, and it was pretty taxing.

"Boy Gary, this plan your own party kit sure is a life saver! How else would I have learned how to make freshly whipped clotted cream?" Spongebob asked.

He took a taste of the cream, then turned to Gary with a frown on his face.

"Gary, you better call an astronomer. Because this clotted cream is **out of this world!"** yelled Spongebob.

The egg timer on the oven went off signifying that whatever was in the oven was done baking.

"My piñata!" Spongebob said.

He ran over to the oven and opened it to reveal an orange piñata that was shaped like a fish. He took it out, but had a hard time holding it due to the heat. Seriously, who bakes piñatas?

"The plan your own party kit encourages creativity when stuffing your piñata. That's why I'M using deviled eggs." Spongebob explained.

Spongebob dumped the deviled eggs into the piñata, and sealed it up. Not exactly my choice of piñata fillings.

"Meow." said Gary.

"Good question Gary, but not to worry! The plan your own party kit warns that unsupervised parties can lead to disaster. That's why I've taken the liberty of devising a schedule.

8:00-8:05; Guests arrive.

8:05-8:15; opening remarks and general discussion.

8:15-8:27; Craft corner, followed by name tag distribution.

At 8:27, we begin qualifying rounds for our cracker eating slash tongue twister contest.

9:07, running charades.

9:38, charity apple bob.

9:57, electric jitterbug dance contest, ladies' choice.[winks at Gary]

At 10:09, things start cooking as I get into my world famous knock-knock joke vault!" finished Spongebob as he read a ridiculously long list.

"Meow."

"And as long as we stick to this schedule our party is a guaranteed success! THIS IS GONNA BE THE COOLEST PARTY EVER!" Spongebob said, placing a party hat on Gary.

* * *

_*****At My Party*****_

* * *

"HA HA HA! Looks like old Spongebob has his work cut out for him, eh? Now, I gotta get back to my own party!" I say to the audience. "Oh, but before that, if any of you have any ideas as to who Spongebob is gonna invite to his party, let me know in the reviews!"

I look around to see that the band had yet to arrive. Thinking that they're just running late, I walk over to the buffet to speak with some of my author friends. Paul Draco, and Julie were among them.

"Hey guys I have to ask, Who hired the band anyway?" I ask.

* * *

_*****To Be Continued*****_


End file.
